User blog:SabbyFangirl24/Roleplaying Memories 01
WARNNG: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE RANDOMNESS AND DERPY THINGS, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU GO ALL LIKE, "WAT DA FAHK" SO YEAH. (Naomi and Mrs. Yowane (Me), Haku, Luka (um) giant fish and Yukiko (Inibi Uchiha), Big Al, Len, Gakupo, Hana and Kaito (HetaStuckWorts4137), and Akane (Blue-Ribbonz) ) Naomi: I want to speak to my lawyer. Mrs. Yowane: You don't have one! Haku: *throws up* ... Yukiko: Haku! that is disgusting! Mrs. Yowane: *sighs* Haku, go to the bathroom and wash up. Naomi: Yes, I do have one. His name is Kagamine Len! Now, I would like to speak to him *A WILD LEN IN A LAWYER SUIT APPEARS* Len: My clientette called? *HE ALSO HAS A FAKE MOUSTACHE* Naomi: *blushes* Yes! I want to get of detention. Akane: Well, it seems this event may get hysterical, so might as well just press the purple button here and... Recording. Yukiko: *laughs to hard* Len is your *keeps laughing* Hana: I've been recording since Haku came. Haku: ok mom*goes to the bathroom* Naomi: Quit laughing, Yukiko! Mrs. Yowane: Is this some kind of joke? Akane: Wew, may have not noticed that. Len: *pretend gruffly voice* Nope Madame! I'm an actual lawyer, doing paperwork! Len: I also have a briefcase, like all lawyers should have!! Naomi: But he still looks adorable! Mrs. Yowane: *face-palms* Hana: *giggles a bit* Akane: Oh my gosh. Hana: We could become popular if we post this on VocalTube. Yukiko: really? i have a lawyer Gakupo: you called madam? Akane: Oh yes. Naomi: Can you just bail me out already? *A WILD KAITO APPEARS IN A LAWYER SUIT TOO, WITH A BLUE MOUSTAHCE, AND TRIES GO GET GAKUPO OUT OF THE WAY* Naomi: *sighs* WHAT THE FACK IS HE DOING HERE?! Luka: *appears behind Hana* what are you guys doing? Yukiko: IDK Gakupo: Kaito get out of here.. Hana: Recording this scene. Akane: Maybe we should become layers too Hana. -Giggles- Hana: *giggles* Luka: give me those glasses or whatever they are.. Hana: Or maybe replace Mrs. y and put on a powder wig, and become a judge. Hana: Here ya go. *gives Luka a pair* Luka: i mean the ones you are using... Akane: That, Hana-Chee, would be hilarious. Naomi: Okay! Kaito and Gakupo, GET OUT! Yukiko, Haku and whoever else, GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK! We just need me, my future boyfriend aka lawyer and Mrs. Yowane here! Luka: my sis is an expert hacker Hana: Green for zooming in, Red for zooming out, purple for recording, and blue for stopping the recording. Gakupo and Kaito: But we're judges T^T*lol, I mean lawyers Naomi: No, you guys aren't! Now LEAVE. Luka: *oprime the blue notton of them* done *random polka music* Yukiko: umm Haku is in the bathroom Yukiko: lawyer! Akane: But.. But no sorry I don't do amusment parks. *a smoky mist appears! then someone is being heard singing! an old, male-like voice* Naomi: Oh my gosh... *face-palms* Luka: *gets off they're glasses* now i am going to take these and hack them Yukiko: umm Gakupo! *BIG AL APPEARS WITH HEAVY METAL MAKEUP* Akane: Gosh oh my! -covers her mouth to stop her giggle fits- Hana: They're unhackable. Hana: It just got better. Naomi: Wat da fack. I'm out of here. Come on Len. *walks off* Big Al: Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *drum noises* Big Al: *starts singing heavy metal rock randomly* Luka: whateva Akne: Excuse me for a minute. -Falls on the hard floor and trys to stop laughing- *hits them with a giant fish* ~The End~ Category:Blog posts